In ultra-dense wireless networks, interference is caused by many wireless transmitters and receivers attempting to use the same wireless resources simultaneously. Current systems for interference mitigation are inflexible and increase in complexity as the size of the network grows, making them unsuitable for ultra-dense wireless networks.